The invention relates to a padlock which has a lock body comprising a housing, furthermore a lock hoop adjustably secured to the lock body, a lock cylinder accommodated in the housing and a latching mechanism accommodated in the housing. The latching mechanism enables a latching of the usually U-shaped hoop to the lock body such that the hoop forms a closed loop together with the lock body and the padlock can be used for securing purposes.
The lock cylinder is in mechanical connection with the latched hoop via the latching mechanism. An opening actuation of the lock cylinder can usually take place by a rotary actuation of a key associated with the lock cylinder. On such an opening actuation, the latching mechanism releases at least one end of the hoop, for example in that a driver projection of the lock cylinder rotates a bolt standing in active connection with the hoop about a pre-determined angle of rotation. This hoop end can thereby be removed from the lock body and pivoted, for example, to the side. The loop is opened in this manner.
A particular area of application of such a padlock is in the field of occupational safety. In connection with the servicing of production machinery, it is customary for the service personnel to block a master electrical switch of a control device or of a power switch cabinet during the maintenance work so that the master switch is not accidentally activated by another person while the maintenance work is still being carried out at the production machine at another position. For this purpose, a padlock can be hung on an eyelet of the master switch and latched so that the master switch is blocked against actuation and thus against activation. In this connection, the padlock used is termed a “lock-out” lock.
So that a plurality of service personnel can block and release the master switch again independently of one another, a safety clamp can also additionally be provided which is hung into the eyelet of the master switch and which has a plurality of hanging eyelets each for one “lock-out” lock. Only when the last lock has been removed from the safety clamp can the safety clamp be removed from the master switch so that it can again be activated.
It is in particular known to make the housing from plastic for such “lock-out” locks. The respective housing of different locks can thereby be given a different color in order to permit a simple and fast visual association to different users.